Remember
by topazshine
Summary: Life if pretty perfect for Edward, Bella and Renesmee, but that doesn't stop our fave threesome from taking a trip down memory lane to remember all those moments that got them there. Italian talking Edward, intrigued Renesmee and an honest Bella.


_**Disclaimer – any recognised characters, settings and quotes belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer**_

**Here's a little one shot for you all. I hope you like, as you can tell from the summary this is post breaking dawn, with a little trip down memory lane for Edward and Bella.**

**I hope you like it, and even if you don't review and tell me why not.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Edward's Point of View**

I walked into the living room and saw Renesmee sitting on Bella's lap, with Bella's battered old copy of Wuthering Heights in her hands.

Nessie, Bella and I had come around to the nickname, loved to read, especially the classics. She was so developed for only being alive for five years. She looked around 15 years old, but her intelligence level much exceeded her image.

Anyway, Bella was reading the book to Nessie and she was totally mesmerised by her mother. She loved to be read too, especially by Bella. From her thoughts, which I only heard on rare occasions because of Bella's shield, she loved the sound of her mother's voice, it soothed her. Bella had noticed me, but continued to read. She must have come to the end of the chapter, because she shut the book.

"Nessie, sweetheart, it's time for bed."

"But mom..." she whined.

"No whining. You've got a long day with Jake tomorrow; you don't want to be tired now do you?"

"No," Nessie smiled a beaming smile. She gave Bella a kiss on the cheek and headed off towards her room.

"Night mom!" she yelled, even though it was unnecessary. "You too dad!"

"Night sweetie!" Bella and I shouted at the same time. I walked over to where Bella was sitting and pulled her to her feet. I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her close to me, also giving her a quick kiss in the process.

"Mmm," she sighed

"You have no idea how happy I am."

"I think I have some idea," she grinned. "It's probably almost as happy as me."

"Not possible."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"Well, Mr Cullen, what are you so happy about?"

"What's not to be happy about? I have a wonderful and beautiful wife, a fantastic daughter and a family that I love dearly."

"Well, when you put it like that." she giggled and kissed me.

"God, I love you so much." I said, pulling her as close to me as I could.

"I've got a little thing for you too." she giggled again.

"Good," I chuckled. "because, we've been through enough. I'm glad it paid off enough so you could have a little thing for me."

"Indeed we have," she said, gazing into my eyes.

"Good and bad. But, with you here in my arms, I can honestly say, it's worth it. I couldn't have asked for a better life."

"I have to agree with you there."

"Well, Mrs Cullen," I would never tire of hearing that name, or get over the feeling of what I experience when I hear it. "What's your favourite thing?"

"Just you and me?"

"Yes."

"Our wedding day."

"Really? Why?"

"I finally realised that I was worthy of you, that you really weren't going anywhere again. That was the day I stopped doubting myself."

"Our wedding day would have to be my favourite too, or maybe it was the honeymoon." I said, wiggling my eyes brows at her suggestively.

"Edward Cullen!" she playfully scolded.

"What?" I laugh, feigning innocence. "I meant that it bought us Nessie."

"I suppose that's a good enough reason. So, what about before that?"

"The day you found out what I was." I answered honestly. "That was the day I realised we'd spend eternity together."

"I love it when you talk like that."

"I love to talk like it."

"Hang on," she said. "You always tried to stop the whole eternity thing. I mean, you never wanted this."

"Isabella," breathed. "I've always wanted this."

"But you said..."

"I wanted it, even before you'd spoken to me, but I wanted more for you. I didn't want this life for you, but I always knew I was fighting a losing battle, this is what you were meant to be, and I am who you were meant to be with."

"Oh my god," she breathed. "I love you so much. When you say stuff like that it's like I fall in love with you all over again." Bella leaned into me more and kissed me with heated passion.

"Ewww, gross." I heard a little voice said behind me.

"Well, you wouldn't have to see it if you went to bed like your mother told you too."

"I can't sleep. I want to stay up with you guys."

"And why would that be?"

"Because I want to know how you fell in love."

"And how did you know we were talking about that?"

"Half vampire here!" she exclaimed.

"You know it's rude to eavesdrop." Bella said, ever the mother.

"I couldn't help it, it was completely unintentional." This was rubbish, Bella and I knew it and Nessie new that we knew she was talking rubbish.

"Come here, baby." I said, opening my arms up to her. She quickly walked into them.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Okay, well you know your mom was human when we met, we both went to high school together, and we fell in love, got married, and had you."

"I know that, dad. I want details, romantic details."

"What's brought this on?"

"It's just your so in love with one another, I want to know how that happens."

"Well, your mom started school in her junior year and we had biology together. Because your mom was human, I thought she smelled really good, and because of that I thought she was bad."

"Edward," Bella interrupted. "we don't need to go over that bit."

"I want to know." Nessie stated.

"Okay," Bella agreed, before opening her mind and thinking not too much. I smiled, still loving that I could occasionally here her mind. I nodded.

"Dad," Nessie promoted.

"When your mother was human, she was very clumsy and also a huge danger magnet. One day after lesson, she nearly got crushed by a van in the parking lot; and I saved her. That's when she knew something was different about me. That was the day that I fell in love with her. From that moment on, everything in my world revolved around her, even if nothing could ever happen. I promised myself that I would always protect her, which meant that I had to stay away. But your mother had other ideas." I looked at Bella, smiling. "Even if at the time they were unintentional idea. She went to Port Angeles with her friends Jessica and Angela. She went off on her own, and guess what, she managed to get herself into trouble. I had to go and save her because life wouldn't have any meaning if she didn't exist."

"That's sweet." Nessie said.

"I took her for dinner that night and as I was driving her home your mom told me that she knew what I was and that she didn't care. She said she was into deep. Looking back, it's one of the best nights of my existence."

"I fell in love with you that night." Bella added.

"Was it romantic?"

"Yes, he was the perfect gentlemen." Bella had the biggest grin on her face, and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"How did mom find out about you?"

"Jacob."

"Jake knew?"

"No," Bella started. "He thought it was just a story, a legend. You see, he wasn't a wolf back then."

"So, if you loved each other, why did you spend time apart?" I winced and saw a flash of pain shoot across Bella's face.

"When your mother turned 18, we had a party and she got a paper cut. Uncle Jasper was still struggling, and he got a little..." I paused; trying to think of the right was to say this. "Worked up."

"Edward," Bella interrupted, her voice full of pain. "Don't."

She then turned to Nessie and began. "It's a hard time to talk about. Your father had to leave for a while, and that's when I became friends with Jake. Then your dad came back and that's the end of it."

"I'm sorry." Nessie said.

"It's fine darling but it was a hard time and I don't want you to be upset."

"Okay," she said. "So, dad, how'd you propose?"

"Which time?" Bella laughed.

"You turned him down?"

"No, I never," Bella defended. "I just didn't say yes the first time."

"What?" Nessie asked, clearly confused but the notion.

"Your mother had an aversion to marriage."

"You didn't want to marry daddy?"

"I wanted to be with daddy forever." Bella said, answering the question in a clever way.

"What made you change your mind then?" That question sent Bella into a fit of giggles.

"Erm," she began. "I loved him very much and I wanted to spend eternity with him so why not get married." Bella had always been a terrible liar and this was probably the most awful lie she'd ever tried to tell. I had to hand it to Bella, as a vampire, she could lie a little better than she could when she was human. It's probably down to the fact she can't blush in guilt. Nessie didn't buy any of it, she was perceptive, just like me

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing, baby." I pitched in, knowing that Bella way lying but also knowing that we couldn't tell her the real reasons for why we married.

"You are! What's the reason? Is it something stupid?"

"Well, yes." Bella admitted.

"What?" Ness demanded.

"You're too young." I said, hoping she would understand and stop talking. Unfortunately it has the opposite effect and she understood all too well and she got thoroughly disgusted by the idea.

"Eww! Oh my God! Sex? Really? You married dad for sex!"

Bella looked mortified and then turned to Nessie. "I married your father for love." she giggled. "and sex."

"Mom!" Nessie scolded, clearly grossed out.

"What?" Bella laughed.

"I may be intelligent, but I will never be prepared to talk to my parents about their sex life."

"You asked." I laughed.

"Too much information! Lie convincingly next time."

"You should have known better, Bella." I said, with a laugh. "You never could lie."

"True." She agreed, nodding.

"So, tell me about your wedding."

"What do you want to know?"

"Was it magical?"

"Yeah, it was amazing. As soon as I saw your fathers face at the alter I knew that I had wanted this wedding all along. I had just been denying it. When we were announced as husband and wife, I finally found my home. The place I belonged."

"That's so romantic. I want to feel like that. It sounds amazing."

"You will, but make sure it's in the future. And don't forget that I can read your mind." I played the protective father part. In reality I knew that she would fall in love, and I knew who she would fall in love with and I knew that that person would never hurt my baby girl. That person was Jacob Black. Nessie doesn't know that yet. Bella, Jacob and myself decided that she shouldn't know, because it might influence her or something along those lines. But, I know, Jacob Black is 'the one', and I've accepted that.

"Dad, how'd you know when you're in love?"

"Your whole world changes. You no longer live for yourself, you live for the person you love. They hold you on this planet. You get a rush of complete joy, just by seeing them. You're anxious when you're away from them, and you do everything in your power to protect them, even if it hurts you."

"Wow," Bella breathed. "That was beautiful."

"It really was, Dad."

"It's all true." I smiled. "Okay, that's enough for tonight, Nessie, off to bed."

"Okay, thank you." She smiled. She gave me a kiss and gave Bella one also.

"Night. I love you."

"Love you too." Bella and I said in unison. When I was sure that Nessie was tucked up in bed, I pulled Bella into me.

"Edward, you have to say stuff like that more often. It's so beautiful."

"Anything for you, love." I would say things like every moment of every day if she asked me too.

"In foreign"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Say it in French or Italian or something. It makes it all the more romantic."

"Do you know French or Italian?"

"No." she laughed.

"Sei bellissima," I said, giving her a quick kiss. "Sei incredibile," kiss. "Sei stupenda" kiss "luce mia," kiss. "Per sempre tua," kiss.

"That's so... sexy."

"I'll have to teach you someday."

"I love you."

"Ti amo," I laughed.

"How do you say, let's go to bed in Italian?"

"I really couldn't care less," I breathed, kissing her.

"Eager?"

"Always."

"Me too."

"You really are the perfect woman."

"No, you're just my perfect man." she said, with a kiss. "the perfect husband. The perfect father."

"You're going to give me a big head" I laughed.

"It's only the truth."

"Well, let me tell you a few truths. You're beautiful and amazing. And you make me feel alive again. You brought me to life, even if it can never be technically true. You're an amazing mother, and every time I see you I fall even more in love with you, if that's possible. You are my life and without you everything loses meaning. You are my light, my eternal love. You're the most amazing wife a man could ask for, and I'm never going to stop telling you that."

"Edward," she breathed. "That was amazing. Come to bed," She said, walking in the direction of our room. And who was I not to follow.

**I don't speak Italian but I think the translations are as follows:**

**'Sei bellissima' – 'You're beautiful'**

**'Sei incredibile' – 'You're incredible'**

**'Sei stupenda' – 'You're fantastic'**

**'Luce mia' – 'my light'**

**'Per sermpre tua' - 'forever yours'**

**'Ti amo' – 'I love you'**

**So, you like? Well, leave me some love and I'll love you all forever, promise. Lol :p **


End file.
